


𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡

by hwashinestar



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, I'll refer to what animals they are on the notes of the chapters, I'll tag this better as I go but, M/M, Seonghwa is scary but a sweetheart, beware of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/pseuds/hwashinestar
Summary: "Seonghwa, I don't need your fucking help! When are you gonna get it?" San's voice kept ringing on Seonghwa's head as he made his way to the city, his claws digging on the steering wheel. Perhaps Yeosang was right, San didn't need him around, he didn't need him to protect him, he didn't need him at all.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this first chapter is not so long but next week I'll have a bigger one up, don't need to worry~~
> 
> As said before, I'll name what kind of hybrids they are on every chapter (or at least the first ones)
> 
> Seonghwa: black panther  
> Hongjoong: cheetah  
> Yunho: timber wolf  
> Yeosang: deer  
> San: silver fox  
> Mingi: maned wolf  
> Wooyoung: puma  
> Jongho: red panda
> 
> REMINDER: I DO NOT KNOW IF THESE ANIMALS LIVE IN A SIMILAR HABITAT, I'M JUST GOING AS I GO

With each and every move he made, his tail dragged further on the still slightly wet mud underneath his dirty paws, his whole body grew heavier and heavier; he just wanted to reach a shelter — any shelter that was closer to him than his house, closer than home —, but he was completely lost by this point, lost in his own thoughts, lost between the heavily weighted bushes and the tall, rather scary trees. In a few seconds, the rain started falling yet again for what seemed like the third time since he had stopped running away, and San was simply unsure if he would be able to continue walking, at the same time, however, he just couldn't stop, the risk that would follow way too big, and the way the droplets of water fell on the leaves above him made it basically impossible to hear if he was still being followed. He hoped not.

The sight of their house not that far away felt like the light at the end of a dark tunnel, and, with the little energy he had left, the fox sped up his steps, walking faster and almost running in hope that he would be able to reach the door in time — still not sure if he needed to, but also not wanting to wait and see —, unfortunately, though, all the bruises scattered along his body made it times harder for him to speed up as much as he wished to.  _ Five, four, three, two… one _ , he delayed his countdown, yelling at himself to move faster and only shifting back to his recognizable body shape after he gathered all the strength he had left to jump and ring the doorbell. Fortunately, it didn’t take long before the door was opened, but San could barely register Hongjoong’s worried eyes before he dropped to the floor, on his knees, inside the house, his breathy words telling — begging — the other to close the door.

“Wooyoung, please go get him a robe or something,” The oldest sounded rushed as he kneeled down next to San, looking back at the third person in the room and snapping his fingers a few times to get his attention. “Wooyoung! Are you even listening to me? Go, go, go!” He yelled, turning his attention back to the hybrid that was practically fully laid down and curled into himself. “San, can you hear me?” His hand went under his head, not wanting it to be in contact with the cold tiles — he could feel all the heat emanating from the body on the floor even though he was shaking. “Your blood pressure went severiçy down, oh my…” He muttered to himself, hands gently pulling San up so that Wooyuoung could dress him up. “Wooyoung, careful with your claws, retract them, you idiot,” Hongjoong hisses, seeing a faint scratch mark on the fragile fox’s forearm. “He’s so unresponsive, Wooyoung, what do we do?”

“Let’s let him pass out,” Wooyoung answered nonchalantly, although thoughtful whilst he finished putting the robe on him. “It’ll be easier to scan his bruises, take his temperature and keep him here, you know how independent he is, he won’t let us do any of that for as long as he’s conscious, Joong,” Just as the last word left his lips, San fell unconscious against his chest. “Although,” He sighed. “If he came here all scared like that, I don’t think he’d want to leave…” Carefully, he scooped the other up from the floor, stumbling back a bit but managing to make his way to place him onto the dining table.

“Not there! Seonghwa’s gonna kill you if he gets home to a bloody, dirty with mud table, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong quickly walked behind him, standing in between the other and the table. “I mean it, we should put him somewhere else, I don’t know where... maybe the bathroom floor?” He started rambling more to himself than anything. “It’ll be easier to clean it,”

“You know what he’s gonna kill us for? For letting a certain bruised fox bleeding on a fucking bathroom that has way more bacterias than a dining table and could possibly get his condition worse. It’s San, he’s not even conscious, do you think he’s gonna care about a goddamn dirty dining table, Hongjoong?” For some reason, Wooyoung whispered instead of yelling, as if he were afraid of the passed out boy in his arms perhaps hearing him — even though there would be no harm if he did. “So, please, step aside and let me put him down because he’s not as light as he looks,” He sighs, angry eyes staring at his friend and not that patiently waiting for him to get out of his face, after all, the more they took making small talk, the more they’d take to start treating San’s bruises. 

“Do you think I should call him, Woo?” Hongjoong finally said something, after silently walking away to find the first-aid kit and place it on the table by San’s body. “Because I’m not sure if it’s a good or bad idea, I mean, if we do call him and he can’t come home, he’s gonna get fucked up, if we don’t, he might get home and rip our throats off,” The cheetah hybrid sighed, sitting down and looking up at the other who was too busy with his eyes scanning the parts of San’s body that weren’t covered by the robe to pay attention to his question. “Do you want me to take this decision by myself?” An almost childish pout formed on Hongjoong’s lip, his tail hitting the floor second after second, the heavy thump sound being practically the only noise in the air. 

“Don’t call him,” Wooyoung’s hands were quick to get the rubbing alcohol, careful when going over the scratches — that thankfully didn’t seem to be too deep, no need for stitches —, scared that San could feel the pain even though he was unconscious. “It’ll worry him for nothing, even if he manages to come, he won’t be of any help, he may even make me mess up my work, you know how fiddle-faddle he can get when he’s too anxious, Joong…” After putting the ointment and badging it, his eyes searched for Hongjoong’s with a tad of worry behind them. “Should I look under his robe? I don’t see any bleeding through it, but it’s never too bad to be sure of something, right?” It sounded almost as if he had already made up his mind, but he’d do whatever Hongjoong said him to do right then, finding this a rather dangerous territory to cross without any backup. After a simple nod, Wooyoung slowly opened the robe, thankful to himself that he did so after his eyes instantly fell on the huge bruise on his hip; with a gentle touch on the swollen skin, he sighed, hoping to not be mistaken when he decided that his bones were  _ probably _ not broken nor were they fractured. “Who did this to you, buddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter if you'd like to @/woovertue and @/hwasshinestar


End file.
